A
A 'is a character from the Random Powerpoint Series. A genius student and the best friend of H, A dabbles in genetic modifications, discovering his own form of mutagenic cells, and granted them to himself and H, resulting in their ability to undergo powerful, full body metamorphosis. A appears as a main protagonist in Random Powerpoint 3, The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT, and The Random Powerpoint Movie. He is a eccentric character who can make rash decisions and cares little for the consequences of his actions, although his intentions are usualy benevolent, or at least non-malicious. Appearence In his normal state, A is an ordinary, 15 year old student, with blue-rimmed glasses and long, wavey brown hair. When in his mutagenic form, he is nearly identical to Galvatron from Transformers. After loosing his Galvatron transformation, A gains new Mutagenic cells that let him transform into a "''War of the Worlds" style Tripod. In this form, he has three legs, a mono-eye sensor, tentecles, and a heat ray emmitor from the top of his main body. In Random Powerpoint Wikia, a 24 year old A is shown. Here he has longer hair, a taller body, and black rimmed glasses instead of blue. Personality A genius student, A has a eccentric and unique outlook on life. He views the world as a big adventure, acting as though he were in the world of a movie, or televison series. Generally upbeat even when describing morbid things - Such as the chance of several classmates contracting Ebola - A is one of the more positive characters in the series. However, behind that nature, A seems remarkably callous about life, be it his own or others. His powers are born of many genetic experiments done on himself, without regard for saftey, and he happily inflicts the same experiments on others, reguardless of the consequences, such as when he gave his classmates simplified Mutagenic cells transformations. A showed no hesitation about jumping out of a plane from a great height, or facing a monsterous Edwards in combat without even transforming, a disregard that led to his mutagenic cells being destoryed. He was unaffected and unbothered by watching several of his classmates die infront of him, although on two occasions, he felt that it was still a terrible wrong, and that the perpertrator (Edwards in both cases) needed to be stopped. He did not heasitate to kill, and showed nothing but the smallest of remorse when a missed laser blast killed former prime minister John Howard. A is remarkably adaptable, a trait shared by H. Upon loosing his Mutagenic Cells, he does not even stop or lament them, instead he leapt into action several times. When he obtained his new cells and Tripod transformation, he showed amazing proficency at using a form he had not even possesed for an hour. Although he seems to care little for his own life and his aquaintences, he does care about H, going to lengths to return his mutagenic cells to him after they were taken by Edwards, and preventing him from entering the dangerous final battle without any cells. History Sometime before the series, A, working along with H, reserched and developed Self-Mutagenic cells. A completed the formula and modified himself and H to have mutagenic powers. At some point, they joined the School where Edwards worked as a teacher, and were placed in one of her classes. Random Powerpoint 3: A, along with H, was in Edwards' class, when she killed a talking student. He, along with H transformed. A instructed H to get the students to saftey, while he used his robot form to battle Edwards. He used his cannon to block and counter Edward's sword strikes, not even firing his cannon until H stole Edwards' ray gun, and both of them fired their respective lasers to decapitate Edwards. However he didn't notice Edwards' bald head creeping forward to her body. The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT: A is in the randomly resurrected Edwards' class again. He watches her kill a student, and uses his Galvatron mode to engage her in combat once again. Things seem poised to go the way of their first confrontation, with A exchanging snappy banter and charging his cannon, when the Big Headed Pirate and the Small Headed Clown burst in and the villains then outnumber A. He uses his Galvatron-form's alternate mode of a mobile battle cannon to escape to the school science lab. The Random Powerpoint Movie: A and H use A's plane form to take leisure flights, something which is annoying to H, and seems to be A's idea. He has gotten even MORE reckless and arrogant, and when an alert triggers on H's scanners, A arms himself only with an energy sword and H's ray gun, leaping out of the plane with no jetpack or parachute. He faced Edwards after destroying a duplicate of her, and he was doing reasonably well, deflecting bullets with his energy sword and blasting her with laser-rays. However Edwards unleashes flamethrowers and overwhelms A, destroying his Mutagenic cells forever. A is undeterred, holding back the flames with his energy sword until the mutagenic flamethrowers give out. Calling for H, A escapes in his plane form. Abilities and Powers '''Genius level Intelect: '''A, along with H, is one of the most inteligent characters seen in the entire Random Powerpoint series. He was able to create and perfect Self-Mutagenic Cells - along with H's assitance. He also created crude self-mutagenic cells in a school science lab. '''Swordsmanship: '''A has some practice with a sword, as he was able to engage in blade fights. '''First Mutagenic Cell Transformation: Type: Self Mutagenic Cells. Activation Code: "Transformers". A developed his first set of mutagenic cells in his own time, along with H. His cell transformation turns him into a near perfect replica of Galvatron from Transformers. He has all the powers and capabilities of the giant robot, including a powerful mechanical body, computer enhanced senses, onboard regulators, and a giantic laser cannon mounted on his right arm. The cannon, which serves as A's primary weapon, is capable of delivering powerful laser blasts that destroy most things in a single shot. It can also be used to block blade attacks. A can combine his laserfire with any other laser weapon, resulting in powerful combination attacks. A, being a Transformer in this state, can transform his Galvatron body from robot mode to mobile cannon mode, although he only did so once. Second Mutagenic Cell Transformation: Type: Self Mutagenic Cells. Activation Code: "Ulla". After his innitial cells were compleatly destroyed by Edwards' flamethrowers, A, H and the Disabilties for Heads scientists developed an enhanced type of mutagenic cells for A. Using these cells, he is able to convert his body into that of a War of the World's inspired Tripod. This three-legged mechanical form is weaker than his Galvatron mode, but holds a few key advantages. Desgined to be the key to defeating Edwards, the Tripod is highly resistant to heat, not suffering any cell damage from direct hits from flamethrowers. It also weaponizes the ability, using the Tripod's main "Heat Ray" weapon, A is able to fire intense bursts of light and heat, capable of melting steal and iron. This has the added affect of destroying any Mutagenic Cells used by his opponent. The heat ray has variable power, ranging from hot enough to melt iron and ruin mutagenic cells, to powerful enough to set ablaze an entire building. On it's highest setting the heat ray appears to produces some form of concussive force, as well as light and heat. The Tripod has several tentacles, which A can use to attack or handle things. The tentacles can interface with technology, and several possessed the ability to deploy drills. A would spend the years after defeating Edwards modifying his Tripod form as much as he could, trying to regain his original power. Notes * A is the only character to undergo two seperate Self-Mutagenic Cell transformations. * A is based upon Jimbo the Cheese, the creator of Random Powerpoint. * A has the most dialouge of any character in all of Random Powerpoint.